


Whisper to me, baby.

by bloo_blues



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (a bit of fluff in the end im a sap im not sorry), (can you RLLy blame me tho), (okay i lied evan is pretty dom), (only a bit since evan likes to be in control in this), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relasionship(between evan and jon but the others dont kno yet so), Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Possessive Evan, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Top Evan Fong, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_blues/pseuds/bloo_blues
Summary: Brian really wasn't expecting tonight to be much, sitting back and playing GTA with the rest of the guys was something he did often, so how could tonight be any different? Simple, leave it up to one arrogant Canadian to flip everything on it's fuckin' head.Or, the fic where Evan and Jonathon sext Brian and he falls right into their hands.
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Brian Hanby/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Whisper to me, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I haven't written in years and my friend indulged me on this fic idea, so this is for them! I'm really proud how this turned out, so I hope you guys like it. I really love this ship, it owns my heart,, If I need to add more tags or if you find any mistakes please tell me!  
> (I tried my best writing them, so I'm sorry if anything is ooc :'3...)
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is completely fictional and should be read as such, please respect their relationships and families. If you are uncomfortable with this, then please turn back.

“ _NOGLA YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!”_ Brian’s voice rang throughout his recording room as it bounced against the walls, watching his GTA character on screen die a- _fucking_ -gain while he listened to the chorus of laughs and hollers through his headphones. He could hear someone start hacking from laughing too hard and couldn’t help the smile that twitched onto his lips despite his irritation, continuing his loud yelling.

“My ride is destroyed, I have to call in for another one now! Thanks a lot, dickhead!” He groaned in annoyance, watching the screen as he eventually respawned thankfully not too far away from where he died, shaking his head at his friend’s laughter growing louder.

“You were in the way, you were asking to get ran over in the middle of the road like that.” Nogla dismissed him, having trouble keeping any chuckles out of his voice.

“I mean, he’s right.” Brock, _unhelpfully_ , added.

“Shut the fuck up. I have to grab my bike and get all the way back to you guys now.” He hissed. They were supposed to be trying this new mod out by doing a race, but this was the third time he’s died, they won’t even get to the race if this kept up. “I hate you all.”

“You’re lucky Vanoss isn’t in here, you would’ve raged a long time ago.” He heard Marcel hum before being followed up by Tyler.

“Where is Evan anyway? I thought he wanted to come on tonight?”

“Nah, he said he had shit to do tonight and to just go ahead without him on this one. I think Delirious said he had errands or something.” Ryan explained for them, giving Brian enough room in the race line once his character made it to the airport. “They may be online tomorrow though.”

“Well! They aren’t here right now, so let’s get this race started before Brian somehow ends up dying again and making us wait for another five fuckin’ minutes.”

“ _Oh, FUCK off_.”

* * *

So, Marcel somehow ended up winning, between the chaotic screaming, bike crashing and _multiple_ death alerts at the left side of the screen, he had somehow managed to reach the finish line they set and was now cheering for himself. He will never know how he did it, considering the mod made the bikes speed faster than a bat out of hell that was lit on fire.

“I swear you probably cheated, all of us died except for you and Moo! There’s no way, absolutely no way! I demand we do this over so my win can be the thumbnail!”

“Tyler stop complaining, we’re going to the second location anyways. But I’m just gonna keep winning because I’m just that good.”

“Okay buddy, whatever makes you happy.”

“OkAY yOu listen HERE-“

The others stood around and watched the two GTA personas start to fist fight and argue, Brock’s giggles echoing in his headphones as Brian decided to head to the second race location as soon as Marcel’s character was knocked out cold and then stomped on to death. He cackled at Marcel’s misery and the others joined in while they left him to go to their next destination. He would just have to eventually catch up to them. After several minutes of riding to their next point and waiting for their friend at the mountains, Brian grew a bit restless and was about to get up to get more water or rummage around whatever he had to eat in his fridge when he felt his phone vibrate violently next to his keyboard, screen lighting up face down against the smooth wood.

The others were busy entertaining themselves, so he picked it up, thumbing the touch pad to see who messaged him. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

_Evan? Didn’t he message on discord not too long ago that he would be busy all night? Actually, wasn’t it like almost two in the morning where he was at?_

He decided to open up the message to see what he sent. At first all he could see was an all-black picture, but peering at it closer, he could make out the outline of a grin and dark brown eyes he knew all too well. His face was shadowed most likely because it was nighttime, the slight light reflecting off his face coming from a dim lamp. Evan wasn’t the type to send too many selfies though, so this definitely confused him a bit. Under him, a text stared right back at him.

Evan: ‘You having fun tonight?’

It wasn’t weird for Evan to text him, but not totally out of the blue in the middle of the night like this. He struggled to come up with an answer that didn’t seem too half assed, distantly hearing his friends yelling as he picked up his water to take a swig from it.

Only to spit it right the fuck back out.

He could hardly care for the water all over his screen and desk and possibly keyboard, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as he stared down at the next message Evan sent. Which was a lot, for just one photo.

He could see his legs spread lazily open in black sweatpants, a cream-colored shirt nudged up to reveal just the slightest sliver of stomach. It was still kind of dark, but he was very much able to make out a tan veined arm lying over his stomach, his hand disappearing under his pants to grasp the top of what he could see, a very prominent cock.

Evan: ‘Cause I am ;)’

….

_…What the fuck._

_What the **FUCK**?!_

“Brian are you alright?” He barely managed to hear Brock ask over the call, concern in his voice as he aggressively coughed and hacked up the water that threatened to choke him in his surprise. He coughed a couple of more times to clear his airway, clearing his throat for good measure before he roughly responded. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.”

He was most definitely not fine.

What the fuck was even that, he didn’t even know what to think. His thoughts were everywhere and yet nowhere, his face burning harshly at the stray image of what his long-time friend had sent him. Jesus fucking Christ. Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe Evan meant to send it to someone else, maybe he was drunk and didn’t realize it, half of his brain was saying. But then again, the context in the beginning made sense if he knew he was going to be playing with the boys tonight. And that was definitely Evan, he saw the tatted ink across his arm, unless someone managed to steal his phone which he doubted. (I mean, dude was six feet tall and was a beefcake too, he wouldn’t try to steal his phone if his life depended on it.)

This was a mistake. He was gonna give his friend the benefit of the doubt and say this was an accident.

With that in mind, he tuned back in with the group so he could focus on their second race. His thoughts still floundered in the back of his mind, but he managed to pay most of his attention to getting ready to leave everyone’s asses in the dust. Listening to Nogla’s (albeit fucked up) countdown, he zoomed off towards the right side where the space was least occupied, however it seemed Tyler had the same idea as they hit each other and their characters were flown off of their bikes, their vehicles leaving them face down in the dirt.

“NOOOOO I DIED! OH MY GOD!!!”

“Oh, thank god I’m still alive, I thought for sure Tyler killed me!” Brian laughed, desperately try to make up time for the fuck up so he grabbed Tyler’s bike to resume the race, watching in the left corner map for how far ahead everyone else was. He heard multiple screams and could see a large explosion in the front as Brock blew up against the side of a rocky hill, his pained agonizing yells signaling he too had lost his chance at first place. Thankfully, he still had a chance to win, the finishing point was pretty far but he was nothing but determined. After dodging multiple buildings, pedestrians, and eventually police, he was halfway to finishing the race when Daithi bike started swerving uncontrollably in front of him. Not wanting to miss his chance, he purposely swerved his own bike to crash right into his own, his angered screams splitting through his ears.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT!! I WAS ‘BOUT TA GET MYSELF HANDLED AND THEN YER DUMBASS HAD TO JUST FLY RIGHT IN TO CRASH!”  
  
“That’s what you get for killing me earlier! I don’t care for first place if you don’t get it either!” He mocked the other Irishman, knowing he had pissed him off. He quickly started speculating the game to see Ryan, Brock and Marcel still riding fast to the finish with Brock in the lead. Brian leaned back in his chair to watch but his attention was quickly stolen by his phone vibrating. His mouth immediately felt dry, glancing back at the screen for a split second before he picked his phone up with a sigh, thumbing it open. And of course, it was Evan.

Evan: ‘I know you’re reading these Brian. What, too busy playing with the guys to play with me?’

He swallowed, feeling uncomfortable heat crawl up the back of his neck. Okay, so he did know he was texting Brian. Okay, okay...fuck.

_**Brian: ‘Evan, are you off your rocker right now?? Do you even know what the hell you’re texting me?!’** _

Evan: ‘Of course, I do. Don’t tell me you don’t like what I’ve sent. I had so much more in store for you.’

_**Brian: ‘Evan what the ever loving fuck are you going on about.’** _

_**Brian: ‘EVAN I’M SERIOUS.’** _

He sat and waited for a response, but after a few minutes he still got nothing. He was still reeling from the fact that Evan was indeed not drunk or mistaken about who he was texting. But why send that picture to him? For what purpose? He wanted to play this off as a joke, but it certainly didn’t feel like one. Evan wasn’t the kind of guy to just…randomly send you a dick pic.

He really was about to turn his phone off for the rest of the night and sleep for seventy hours to forget this whole thing ever happened when another message was sent.

‘Oh, are you now? I didn’t realize. You’re just so fun to tease. I hope you aren’t bothered.’

_This sarcastic asshole._

He was in the middle of typing out several insults to the other man when, yet another message came in, this one catching his by much more surprise. His train of thought halted, like a train had just slammed full force into his brain and smashed all of his nerve endings to mush.

It was Evan’s dick again, but it was pulled out to rest heavily against his thigh, the skin flushed vibrantly as the tip stained his pants leg with precum. He was undoubtedly thick, a fact that was now burned into the back of his eyelids. His arm was lifted from the previous position, shifted over to the side where...his hand rested on top of someone’s ass, fingertips digging into the black briefs. It was a man, from what he could conclude from the muscular thighs and hairy legs, their skin a couple of tints lighter than Evan’s. He felt as though he could swallow his tongue, his eyes staring hard as if it would answer all of his questions, his sight continuously flickering down to Evan’s hard on. He shifted in his chair, suddenly all too aware of how hot it was becoming in his room, his shirt starting to stick to his skin.

_**Brian: ‘Why are you sending this to me?’** _

Evan: ‘We just want to have some fun with you, Brian. That’s all.’

_**Brian:** ‘Evan...’_

Fun? What kind of fun? What did he mean by fun?? Oh, fucking shit, this was way too much to handle. He wasn’t in the right mind for this, he doubted any state of mind would be right for this, drunk or sober. And who exactly was with him? From what he knew Evan wasn’t dating anyone, but then again, he wasn’t one to pry too much on it so who knows? It could have been a random hook up for all he could tell. This really was too much.

He dragged his hand through his hair and exhaled heavily, not even noticing the calls of his name until it was being shouted at him, snapping back to attention to see the race was finally done with Brock as the winner. He coughed into his fist, leaning back up towards the screen. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here, I’m right here. What?”

“We’ve been calling your name for the past minute man, unclog your fuckin’ ears. You’ve been out of it and quiet.” Nogla informed him, trying to sound annoyed but really Brian could hear the hidden worry in his voice. He knew him well like that.

“Yeah, I’m good, just tryin’ to stay awake for this.”

Ryan huffed. “It’s barely past eleven for you?”

“Shut up, let’s hurry up to the next thing!”

He was really trying to keep his voice from giving his nervousness away, his eyes glancing at his phone in silent judgement while he rode his bike off to the next point on the map. He didn't know why he didn’t just ignore Evan’s texts or muted him for the rest of tonight and forever.

There was just… something about how bizarre this was that made him want to stay for more. Which was weird, because he literally just saw one of his closest friend’s huge cock, like texting Brian was exciting to him to get him that aroused. That thought had a shiver striking down his spine, tingling resonating through his body at the sensation.

Sure, he had thoughts about men at some point, but not his _friends._

He didn’t even stop himself when he heard the familiar text vibration and let his character stand idle. The others had to do something really quick, so he wasn’t worried about them. With bated breath he read the new message and stared at the picture. He immediately recognized Evan’s crescent eyes and a smug smile pressed to a fair shoulder, it was the person his lips were attached to that caught his attention. He made out a view of a man with short wavy black hair and light stubble, the dark eyelashes contrasting nicely with his blue eyes and rosy lips, he could see faint freckles on his flushed cheeks- probably flustered about the hickey’s that adorned his skin from the Asian man. The ear in view was pierced, the man also having a detailed tattoo cascading up his shoulder. He was…fucking attractive.

Evan: ‘We both think you’re fun.’

Evan: ‘We’ve been wanting you for a while.’

Evan: ‘Especially Jon. He gets so excited when I talk about you, Brian.’

He racked his head for a split moment before he put two and two together. His hands shook as he messily typed a reply.

_**Brian:** ‘Ho ly fukcing shit.’_

_**Brian** : ‘IS THAT DELIROUS??'_

Evan: ‘Yeah, but he’s shy so don’t show the others. Isn’t he hot?’

He hesitated, his thumbs hovering over the letters before slowly typing out ‘ _yeah’_.

Evan: ‘Wanna see more?’

Did he want to see more? He was still in the middle of playing, and not that the others really knew what he was doing or what Evan was sending him, he was anxious about continuing. He chewed tightly on his lip, sucking the skin between his teeth as he debated with himself. They were already crossing so many lines tonight, he’s surprised he’s not dizzied from whiplash, especially after being revealed such private matters. He watched the text bubbles come up on Evan’s end, sucking in a heavy breath.

Evan: ‘You gotta answer me, baby. I need a yes or no here.’

‘Fuckin yeah’ He replied before he bothered to think about it, biting harder on his bottom lip at the pet name used. Scorching heat trailed down from his neck to his toes, a pit settling in the deepest part of his stomach, shifting yet again in his computer chair. His face grew incredibly red, the fact he could feel his cock stirring to life in his tight pants while he was still on call _with 5 other people_ was- fuck. He blames Evan, his stupid texts, his stupid dick pic, his stupid selfie with _Jonathon_ -

Evan: ‘I would tell you to say yes properly, but I can tell you’re already desperate.’

Evan: ‘I bet you’re hard already, so sensitive and bothered all alone in your room. Bet you can’t wait to touch your cock huh, drive yourself to the edge while saying my name.’

Evan: ‘You’d moan so good, so loud n pretty for me.’

_**Brian** : ‘Christ Evan when did you get such a dirty fuckin mouth’_

Evan: ‘I’ve always had one baby. So have you, I’d put money on what your mouth could do to me.’

His mind quickly envisioned what that would be like, Evan putting his potty mouth to use, using his long fingers to pull his hair and push him onto his knees, being told to undo his pants and take his fat length between his lips and down his throat. He’s never sucked dick before, but this fantasy has him grinding his hand down over his hard on with a choked sound, feeling himself throb and twitch under the heavy pressure, his toes curling against the carpet. His boxers were such a mess.

“Brian, are you gonna get your ass over here?” Ohm hummed lowly from his headset. “I’ve gotta free seat in my ride, and no Nogla to harass you or push you out of the car.”

“I’m not gonna push him out of the car, he’s already gotten his revenge on me!” Daithi huffed, sounding somewhat offended.

“Which would be motive for you to commit another murder.” Ohm chuckled, getting laughter from a couple of others.

“No no, I’m golden here, Ohm. No one over here to kill me in cold blood in my protected bubble.” Brian turned him down, hearing a quiet mumble in response as he moved his eyes from his computer screen back to his phone, too eager to keep his eyes away for too long. So he sat and waited, his fingers clumsily tapping themselves against his thigh. If Evan wanted to rile him up by taking his damn time, it was working well, because he was getting increasingly antsy with each second passing. The moment something was sent, he was already there.

A video. Evan had sent him a video.

He couldn’t pull his headset off any faster, tossing them onto his desk as he clicked play. Immediately he was greeted with Evan’s large, tan hand splayed out against Jon’s ass, his fingers teasingly dragging the briefs he wore down his shapely thighs. Even hastily flung them somewhere, instead focusing on grabbing a handful of Jonathon’s ass, Brian biting his tongue when he heard his generally high voice dip into a deep groan, letting out a surprised sound when Evan smacked his asscheek and left a faint red print against the skin. The Canadian chuckled in amusement, his voice husky and low through his phone’s speakers, what he wouldn’t give to hear him like that in person.

“You have the greatest ass ever, mine to grab whenever I want, isn’t that right baby?” Evan hummed appreciatively, titling the camera so Brian could see more of his view. “You’re being so good, being so obedient for me in front of Brian. Let’s show him how well you take it, come on, spread your thighs.”

If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now, watching Jon spread open his thighs eagerly for Evan to shimmy his way between them, looking at Evan’s own cock give excited bobs at what was in front of him. The camera shuffled around as he reached for something, a short clack of something being opened before the phone was moved back into place, tan fingers nudging between Jon’s cheeks to show his pink hole, Evan taking no time at all to shove a shiny, wet middle finger inside up to the knuckle. A staggered moan muffled likely by a pillow rang out that had Evan giving a breathless laugh.

“You’re so fucking tight every single time, no matter how many times I finger fuck you, you grip me as hard as you did the first time. The noises you make drive me so crazy babe, makes me so possessive ‘cause you’re mine, and only mine. My own little slut, want to keep you in my bed forever so I can fuck you senseless all day and night, you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“M-mn I would...” Was Jon’s garbled reply, his breath hitching as the other thrusted his finger even deeper before pulling it back again, barely letting him breathe when he pushed his ring finger inside to join the first, twisting his wrist to get a better angle to push and pull his digits inside of his warm heat, the wet gloss of the lube shining over his knuckles as he thrusted them into his entrance faster. The slick sounds had Brian grinding his hand harder against his hard on, biting off the whimpers that itched in his throat. He would’ve never imagined those fingers being more than skilled at just playing guitar and hockey.

“I know you would, you love being beneath me, taking anything from me like a good little bitch.”

The video ended and he scrambled to untie the front of his drawstrings, shoving his hand under the waistband of his pants and boxers, gripping himself tight around the base, the touch nearly making his eyes roll back. He hadn’t touched himself this whole time and he was already trembling slightly, just watching those two and hearing Evan’s lips rambling had his stomach doing somersaults and his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. He dragged his hand over himself, tightening his grip towards his red tip to drive himself even further into pleasure.

_**Brian** : ‘Oh my god oh my go d’_

Evan: ‘He takes it so well, love him moaning like a slut on camera.’

Evan: ‘Did you like that babe? Are you touching yourself right now Thinking about us?’

 _Yes_. It was damn near impossible not to, not with the boiling feeling straining in his groin. Awkwardly pressing for the camera, he shifted so he could get his engorged member into the shot along with his hand, not caring if he looked messy or desperate as he sent it to his friend, his chest fluttering when the read receipt instantly popped up.

_**Brian** : “Yyes, fucking shit. It’s so hot, you’re both so hot I can’t stand it.’_

_**Brian** : ‘Wish I was there to see it in person, see you both in person.’_

Evan: ‘That’s good. Now. Hold off on touching yourself, you’re going to wait for me. ‘

_**Brian** : ‘I’m not doin that.’_

Evan: ‘You’re. Going. To. Wait. You’re gonna sit there and wait, you are going to take your hands off of yourself until I say so. Do I make myself clear?’

God, how was he so dominating even over text? He could see it, Evan’s eyebrows furrowed down and his sharp jaw tight in his stern expression, the darkness in his eyes leaving no room for argument, it made his dick pulse eagerly against his hand before he remorsefully removed it, doing as the younger said.

_**Brian** : ‘Fucking hell yes, yes sir, yes.’_

_**Brian** : ‘But be quick.’_

Evan: ‘You’re such a brat, give me two seconds.’

Usually he’d be pissed about how Evan was acting, and he was, but more importantly he was the most turned on he’s ever been in his life. He had to fist his hands on his thighs to stop himself from holding his dick and going to town right then and now, but Evan told him to wait, and he was interested enough to do just that. He also didn’t want to get in trouble by not obeying, his friend’s personality taking a complete 180 from his normally laid back attitude. But he needed to jerk off to bad, his mind kept going back to Evan spreading Jon’s cheeks to shove his thick fingers inside him, listening to Jon moan and take it like they had done this a million times before. _How long has this been going on without the group knowing?_

Deciding it would be best to do this now while he was waiting _(it’s only been three minutes-Jesus he’s dying.)_ he slipped his headset back on just enough to use his mic, coughing to drop in his voice. “Hey guys I’m gonna go afk for a bit, don’t kill me or I swear to God.”

“No promises on that, but I’ll try my best to protect you. For like, eight seconds, but I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, Brock, knew you were my favorite for a reason.” His lips perked up when he heard complaints and others start teasing him, but it all went through one ear and out the other as he put his headphones back down, nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone started buzzing loudly. Pale fingers snatched it up as quick as it started, staring at the FaceTime notification coming from the Canadian. Swallowing dryly, he pressed accept.

It took his connection a moment, but now he could see Evan in plain sight, his shirt thrown off somewhere in the abyss, his body flushed and bare from his neck all the way down to his toes, Brian’s eyes swept over his strong muscles, following the trail of hair bellow his belly button down to his enthusiastic member. A large tan hand wrapped itself around his even larger cock, Evan biting the inside of his cheek as he lathered himself in lube, near black eyes taking turns staring straight into the camera to the person behind it. He didn’t know how he didn’t see it, but he almost choked seeing the same fair thighs of Jonathon spread open, so Evan was kneeling between them, his cock also reddened and throbbing on top of his stomach.

“Your face is so red, Brian, you must _really_ be liking the view huh?”

“It’s just, you’re both...” Brian heard himself mumbling, his brain trying to process this while making sure he was still breathing.

“You did what I asked right? You didn’t touch yourself?” There was that dark look again, testing, challenging.

“I didn’t, promise, just sat here. I didn’t want to ruin anything you had planned s-so...”

A sly smile full of white teeth was directed at him, a pause in the younger’s movements. He watched as Evan asked Jon to hand over the phone to him, and nothing could prepare him for seeing Jonathon’s face up close. Sapphire eyes with blown out pupils stared up at him, his hair a disheveled mess against the pillows, thick eyebrows furrowed up in what could be taken as a pout. Evan, now showing off his view while his other hand slowly caressed down his stomach, dipping downwards to hold onto his hip, purred deeply into the speaker.

“Good, cause I do have plans to fuck the shit out of my boyfriend. Wanna watch?”

“Y-yeah, yes Evan, fuck, I’d love to watch. I’d love to watch what you two get up to in your alone time, this is so crazy hot. You’re both insanely sexy, I can’t stand it.” Brian sighed out, his chest tightening at the sounds of Jon making a strained noise in the background. “Would love to watch you voyeuristic perverts get it on til’ the morning. Fuck the shit outta him, Evan.”

With an excited growl Evan smacked Jon’s thigh, nudging himself up further between them.

“Come on, open them, legs up.” With no wasted time, Jon hiked his legs up to wrap themselves around his waist, his breath hitching in his chest when his boyfriend slipped his cock up the cleft of his ass, a hot wave of embarrassment and arousal spiking inside of him when he moved the camera in closer. “Look at his pretty little hole, so sensitive and begging for my cock.”

“Evan don’t...” Jon lowly whined at his lover, but Brian could only watch as a thumb teasingly pressed against the pink rim, shortly being replaced by the large blunt head of his member, the man holding the camera huffing a laugh as he slid his tip inside and earning a longer whine from the other.

“Don’t what? Don’t show off how good of a whore you are, how much of a slut you become the second I put my hands on you? Don’t pretend you don’t love it, like you wouldn’t bounce on my lap til I make you cry in front of our friends.” Evan was holding his hip against the bed now, forcing his body not to squirm as he slid more inches inside, the wet noises faintly echoing in Brian’s quiet room. “You want them all to know, you want them all to know you’re mine, even Brian here knows it. You’re mine baby, you belong to me.”

Finally he slid home, burying himself as deeply as he possibly could, his cock throbbing so painfully within the tight vice grip he was seeing stars for a solid minute, moving his hips in slow rotations so Jon could get better adjusted, but he knew how much he could take without all of the waiting and preparation anyway. With that in mind, he pulled just about all the way out before he slammed himself back in, Jon releasing a loud cry that had every part of him tensing and his legs pulling tighter to his middle. The camera trembled from where it was held in Evan’s hand, thinking of a better solution Evan propped it up on the bedside table so both of their bodies and faces could be seen. With stuttering hips he thrusted himself in again, groaning out loud, “Brian I want you to jerk off, I wanna see it…!”

He didn’t need to be told twice, pushing down the waistline of his bottoms to pull his cock out, briefly spitting into his palm so he could take himself in hand, his legs jumping with the _good good, good pleasure_ seeping in his body, picking up the grunts over the call of Evan fastening his thrusts, no longer being hesitant in taking what he wanted. His hands sloppily tried to keep still on Jon’s hip, digging into the skin where a bruise will probably blossom later as he split the man under him apart. A coy smile tilted his lips, listening to his shaky sounds.

“Be louder for me, I know you can really scream baby, don’t you want Brian to hear just how good I’m making you feel?” He purred, lifting Jon’s legs up higher as he set a fast, brutal pace, unbothered by the pained gasps from his boyfriend, every noise out of his mouth making the heat coursing in his cock all the more tighter, the harsh drag up and down his shaft having him feeling keyed up and sensitive. “I’ll fuck you as hard for as long as I _want_ , I’m gonna destroy your ass raw and make you scream my name til your voice goes out.”

“Christ Eva-an...!” Jon choked, his pretty jewel eyes watering as he sucked in a deep breath, not getting nearly enough air as his body succumbed to the spikes of sweet pain and pleasure shooting up his spine, every thrust sharp and unforgiving as he was practically hauled across the bed duvet like a doll. He was being remade from the inside out, his senses all filled with the Canadian on top of him, the pressure of his clammy hands on his waist, the arousing musk of sweat coming off of his muscular body, that piercing gaze staring down at him, it was all just _Evan, Evan, Evan,_ _Evan_ , more whimpers spilling out of him while he took it, clawing his nails down Evan’s tan back to leave bright red lines in their wake.

“Jesus, Jon, you sound like a wet dream, fuck I could listen to you all day. You sound so good.” Brian moaned, his mouth dropping, quickening the pace he has on his cock, so hard it was beginning to hurt as he fucked into his wet hand messily, rubbing his thumb over his slit. God, it was gorgeous watching him fall apart at the seams, he really would’ve liked to know how helpless he became firsthand, to break each and every one of his defenses until he was nothing but a moaning mess, it must have drove Evan crazy. “I’d record you if I could, would set that sound as your fuckin’ ring tone, my god.”

The unexpected praise had Jon flushing harder than ever, bringing his hands up to cover his blotchy face but Evan was faster, snapping up a hand to grab his wrists and force them above his head, pinning them there with a growl. “ _Nah uh_ , you’re not hiding shit, need to see all of you.” He bent down to capture those sweet lips and tug them between his teeth, biting on them until they were swollen, stealing every breath and gasp he was punching out of him. Brian had to close his eyes tight, his legs tensing so hard with the effort of trying not to come too fast he swore he got a cramp. Something about seeing his close friends making out intimately like that during sex was _too much_.

_All of this was too much._

“How’s his ass feel Evan? I bet it feels so good, I can see it all over your face how much it’s effecting you.”

Evan pulled away with a moist smack, licking his lips as he savored the taste of his lover, hissing out, “Brian, he’s so tight, so tight and perfect under me, you’ve been aching for this yeah? Aching for me hold you down and fill you up to the brim? You’ve always been a fan of my aggressive side, you love it when I talk dirty, it gets you so vulnerable and wet for me. You’re dripping so much for me, babe.” To prove his point, he used the remaining hand on his waist to wrap tightly around Jon’s dick to hear his crying, his arms jolting in his grip as he stroked over his smaller length, precum spilling over his fingers. “Shit, you’re so _wet_.”

“E-Evan, Evan, please, please don’t tease, I can’t, I c-can’t I…” Struggling for words Jon cried, wriggling across the sheets in desperation to either get away or fuck upwards into his touch, his ministrations edging his lover to thrust harder into asshole. The tip slipped over a softened part of himself that made his whole body jerk and bursting a raspy shout of him, his fists gripping hard to anything in his reach, tears threatening to spill at his cheeks. “Evan! Evan please, please, I can’t take much more, I-I’m not gonna, gonna last like this...”

“Oh yeah? Yeah? Is this where you want my dick? Need me to fuck you right here?” Evan urged him, rubbing his fingers over his red member and coating it in a thin layer of his own seed, knowing all too well he was pressed up against his prostate as he rolled himself into the bundle of nerves that had the elder’s eyes crossing. “Beg for me, tell me how much you love my cock in your ass.”

“Please, I need you, I need you so badly right now. No one can ever make me feel the way you do Evan, I can’t come without you anymore, I-I need your cock fucking into me and making me mindless, I wanna forget my own damn name, I only wanna be able to scream yours. _Please, please, please_ …” He begged like he was a man starving, overwhelmed but not stimulated enough, his body still craving for more.

Hearing him beg like a slut of the other, Brian panted and fisted his cock so hard he knew he would be raw tomorrow if not already by the way his skin was flushing into a purple hue, drips of his own precum staining his loose sweats. He wanted to be there, he wanted it like nothing else in his entire life, to have his body pressed up against two sweat covered ones, to mark up Jonathon’s bare neck until every inch was covered, to be buried to the hilt inside of him and making the sweet noises he liked so much, or to suck on Evan’s tongue and pull at the jet black hair that fell an inch over his shoulders, hump their dicks together in a heated daze and grip his backside in both of his palms while he’s getting fucked until they both fall over the edge. He was overheating, finding himself pleading too. “Give it to him Evan, please.”

Tightening his grip around Jon’s wrists, Evan threw his weight into the next thrust, carrying the momentum over as his stomach muscles tensed, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he focused on nailing Jon’s prostate, feeling the legs around him trembling, his grunting adding into the symphony that was the sound of the bed headboard beating into the wall and skin slapping skin bouncing off of his bedroom’s walls with Jon’s high pitched whimpers and Brian’s slurred murmurs of encouragement. Hair fell across his forehead from his snapping movements, but his attention was solely on his boyfriend, slack jawed and body coiling up like a spring, his ankles digging painfully into his lower back. “Yeah, you want me rough and hard, you want me to make you come apart and put you back together?”

“ _Yeah_ , oh my god, Evan, I l-love how you give it to me, only you make me feel so good. I want to feel l-like this all of the time, I want you buried inside of me, so I don’t remember what it feels without it. Love you so much, I c-can’t get enough of it, please give it to me...!” Jon moaned helplessly, rambling everything that came to mind. “You’re the only one, you’re the o-only on-oh god!!”

His words got cut off the moment Evan held his legs and flipped him onto his stomach without slipping out, if he had blinked Brian might’ve even missed it, hiking himself over his back, his hands flying up to grab at his throat, firm enough to make his ear piercing scream distorted. His teeth nipped over his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth as he growled, a dark sense of possession clouding his black eyes. “Yeah? You like when I pound your ass like this? I’m the only one, I’m the one that makes you come untouched, only one who can get you off with just my fingers and make you shake until the morning. Only one that has you hanging off his cock. Right, right?”

“ _Ohmygod_ , ohmygod oh god, ye-yes, _yes._..!!” Jonathon cried aloud, a lump growing in his constricted throat as Evan squeezed his fingers tighter around it, so powerful yet gentle not to cause him any harm, tears slipping through soot colored eyelashes and slipping down his sheets, his member aching, desperate trapped between his stomach and the bed. His senses were overloaded, every inch of his body quivering as he sobbed and bit into the pillow under him, feeling he was floating mindless up in the clouds only to get pulled down every time Evan aimed a hard thrust into his prostate. He couldn’t get enough air, couldn’t get enough pleasure, enough of Evan. “Eva-Evan, Evan I need it, I need t-to...to…!”

“ _No. You’re going to come from your ass.”_ He rumbled out between his screams, growl full of threat. His thrusts were getting sloppier, all of the sensations catching up so quickly he burrowed through it, meeting when Jon rocked back so he could barrel in. He usually lasted longer, but everything was so intense. “That’s it, do it, bounce yourself back on daddy’s dick, oh _yeah_..”

He had zero clue how his Canadian friend came up to be so dominant in bed, or what even unlocked this personality in the first place, but he wasn’t complaining, he was _far_ from complaining watching Jonathon get dicked down and choked absolutely breathless, defenseless under his heavy weight. It was the way Evan did it so easily, ready to give him what he needed but still manage to hold himself back from actually hurting him, his eyes obsessed and full of infatuation as his own body tittered closer to euphoria. “God damn, shhit.” Brian whimpered, biting down on his lip so hard he tasted copper on his tongue, his toes curling as his hips jack hammered up into his hand, feeling his balls draw up into his body, sweat dripping from his neck. “Shit, shit, _shitshit_ -“

“Evan, Evan I’m-ah! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, _please_ , _please_!” Jon practically yelled, reaching up to take hold one of Evan’s larger hands, the younger letting go of his grip to lace their fingers together tightly and suck countless deep ruby and maroon marks into his shoulder, taking his time to kiss each and every mole speckled over his peachy skin that he’s memorized over and over. He felt his insides tightening so hard his legs shook and he was temporarily choked up, keeping aim on his prostate with renewed vigor to see him dive under. “I-I can’t hold b-back, please!”

“Oh yeah? Go ahead baby, come for me, do it.” He tilted their bodies to the side, only enough for Jon’s head to roll and his face to come into his view, his heart beating at his ribs at the ruined mess of his lover screaming himself hoarse, drool falling off his chin and his hair sticking up in every direction and curled from humidity, his wet eyes threatening to screw shut but determined to stare at the younger as he was pushed to the edge. He squirmed and Evan held him tight to his chest, pounding him til the line that separated their souls became nonexistent, their minds and body connected in the best of way.

“EVAN EVAN _EVANEVAAAN-!!“_ Suddenly Jonathon seized, his face screwing up tense as he finally lost himself, hips jerking and cock shooting his load all over pale and tan stomachs and the bed covers, Evan fucking him through his orgasm. “O-oh, ahn _EVAN_!!!”

“Come for me baby, keep comin’, oh come on keep comin’, _oh shit oh, oh oh_ …!!” He couldn’t hold himself back from tumbling right after him, his vision growing black and fuzzy around the edges as he burst, hot cum filling every crevice inside of his lover’s cavern. His arms squeezing around him, he rode out his long high along with him, still thrusting into him while he placed faint kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, tucking his nose in behind his ear to breathe in his musky scent through labored panting.

“ _Oh my god..! Shit~”_ Brian lost it, watching the scene of his friend lose themselves in each other and their orgasms, watching Evan crowding himself into Jonathon’s body as closely as possible, his face as red as the illuminating lamp in the bedroom, his body reaching his limit as he released with a small shout, he came all over his shirt and stained his dirty pants even further with his seed, his back arching until his forehead rest against the hard surface of his desk, eyelashes fluttering as he jerked himself through the whole thing and milked himself of every drop up to when he was too sensitive to be touched, only letting himself go then. He breathed heavy through his nose, basking in the afterglow, the sweat coverings his skin cooling with the temperature in his room.

“That was.. a-fuckin- mazing..” Jon quietly rasped in a quiet giggle, muffled due to being crush by Evan, the younger running his hand through his short hair.

“Please don’t talk, your throat is destroyed, you sound absolutely horrible.”

“ _Good_ , that’s wha- what I needed.” Evan flicked him lightly on the shoulder for that one, but he smiled sweetly at his elated face.

“Brian, you good?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I’m.. mmn, I’m good.” He managed out, letting his breathing even himself out as he fluttered his eyes back open, seeing Evan and Jon staring at him through the camera. It would have been embarrassing, them seeing him out of wear like this, but this whole thing’s been bizarre from the very start, so he honestly couldn’t care. “Um, did you...were you being serious? About the whole…wanting me for a while thing, from before.”

“Oh. Yea.” Evan chuckled softly, running his fingers through his lengthy hair. “Definitely, for a couple of months, man. It took a little bit of nudging for Jon,” Muffled indistinguishable words of protest came from under him, but he ignored them. “We’re gonna have to fly you down here for a second round some time, but only if you were like, completely up for it.” His lips spread out into a coy smirk. How annoying and sexy.

“Oh, well, I mean, I wouldn’t really see why not. I’m not against, uh, experiencing this all firsthand, and being able to touch you both. Hell, I’d totally be okay with just watching, that alone is enough to make me fucking bust.” Brian’s blush warmed his cheeks as he stumbled, feeling flustered under two heavy pairs of eyes, expressions a little too open.

“That doesn’t sound bad, I’d have to prepare my uh, myself for that. Because this was already a fuckin’ lot, my brain’s all mushed.” Jon mumbled, his damaged voice so raspy and deep paired with the shy grin making Brian’s heart skip several fucking beats that he was sure was required for him to live.

“Are you two gonna head to bed? I think that was enough excitement for me for a lifetime..”

“Mn, yeah, definitely sounds like...a good idea. I could sleep for an entire month, could probably hibernate.” Jon sleepily hummed, lidded eyes blinking slowly. Evan carefully eased himself up onto his elbows, leaning over Jon’s body to grab the phone and bring it in closer, Brian able to see the gorgeous sight of glittering sweat cooling on heated flesh, Evan settling all of his weight back down onto Jonathon’s back, positioning so they were both in view. “Don’t stay up too long Brian, make sure you go to sleep sometime tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Probably gonna shower first, but yeah, I’ll do that. You guys rest well.”

“Will do, try not to dream of us, baby. Or do, we don’t mind.” Evan winked, the screen turning black as he finally ended the call.

Shutting his phone off, Brian breathed in deeply before exhaling heavily out of his nose, the aftereffects of his orgasm still having his body feel boneless and like jelly. It had been so long since he had been able to feel like this, and something about it being caused by two his two close friends just elevated his mood, a small smile gracing his bitten lips. He really did wonder, if he could really fly down to Canada, though, seeing them both in person, taking a whole week to themselves to get to know each other and drive each other mad, his hands touching down Jonathon’s pale chest all he way down to his marked thighs, digging his fingernails into Evan’s back muscles and hearing him gasp for air, his spine shivered at the mere image. Jesus, he was such a mess, a _wanted_ mess though. He straightened himself up to head to the shower, his outright cringing at his dirty boxers _. Yeah, it was shower time.._

“Hey, Brian, so _…_ what the _**hell** _was that? **”**

He jolted with a start, his eyes looking around in a panic before they landed on his headset, the headset where it had rested beside his head on the desk, the headset with the mic that was _currently very much on_ -

“ _Holy SHIT!!”_ He nearly jumped out of his chair to tug on the headphones and listen to Daithi laughing his ass off like this was the funniest thing in the world. He forgot to turn off his mic, he was so desperate t watch Evan and Jon that he forgot to mute his fucking mic like a goddamn horny idiot. “ Shitshitshitshit! I-what, h-how much did you hear?!!”

“Oh, you know, just the jerking off…and pretty much the whole phone call. You didn’t even try to lower the fuckin’ volume, did ye?”

“Oh my god, Jesus Christ, and none of you tried to tell me?” He hissed, feeling a million times embarrassed right now, he could practically imagine the steam blowing out of his ears.

“We tried, dude, we tried a million times, but you couldn’t hear us at all! You were so focused we just gave up!” Ryan defended.

“I mean we see why…” Piped up Brock, joining in. “That whole call thing was crazy, who the fuck knew Evan could act like that? Like, dude was demolishing cheeks, can we like, talk about that? I’d really like to talk about that.”

“Guys, for the love of god shut up. Brock shut up.” He groaned, wanting to be buried alive more and more with each passing comment.

“Nah, nah, obviously no one left the call or bothered to mute you on discord, so we all thought it was hot shit, even though we couldn’t see it, it was still…” Brock trailed off, not sure what word to use until Tyler coughed out. “Intense, it was very intense.”

“Yeah, I’m like…super hard right now. I’ve heard Delirious scream like a demented banshee before, but never like this. I thought he was going to pass out or something at one point, it surely sounded like it.” Marcel confessed, you could hear the fluster he was through his voice, but what he said had several others agreeing.

“Oh my god, this is so fucked, I can’t believe you all sat here and listened to the entire thing like some kind of porn show.” Brian groaned, but he really couldn’t talk much since it was _him_ who made the mistake not muting himself in the first place. “What are they gonna say when they find out? They’ll kill me when I tell them, they’ll murder me!”

Marcel whined. “Don’t tell them! Don’t say anything, I want my sex phone call to be a surprise, if they are gonna try this with other people. I don’t want my surprise being spoiled cause you ratted everyone out, including yourself. They might call me next, or whoever if they’re picking from a list of us.”

That...kinda did make sense, since this came so out of the blue for Brian, so he supposes that’s fair. If anything, if he got in trouble, he’d just say it was Marcel’s fault. “…sooo, don’t tell them?”

“I agree, don’t tell them. Let them come to us, it’d be more fun that way.” Daithi hummed. He listened to everyone else’s input, to which they all agreed, nonetheless. So they were all perverted freaks, which..wasn’t really knew, so Brain wasn’t going to worry too hard about it. Instead he told the others he was going to clean himself up _(some others had to also excuse themselves to fix their own...situations_ ), and after cursing out the ones who decided to tease, he left his recording room to head down the to his bathroom, stripping on the way there so he was no longer in stained clothes that stuck to his skin. Turning the knob to as hot as it could possibly go, he let himself relax under the spray of water.

To say tonight was eventful would be the biggest understatement in the universe of understatements. To think this all started through a simple text was jarring, it had escalated so much farther than he’d thought, but he hadn’t cared for it one bit. He had even seen Jonathon, shy, private Jonathon in all of his naked glory underneath Evan’s possessive yet loving gaze, it was the best thing he had seen all year long, that is…until he flew there, to be there in person. The fact they had thought about him during their escapades, how Evan said he had to nudge Jon to finally take the plunge and make the first move, that they both had waited and wanted him for so long, it made him _excited_. To feel those eager arms wrap around him at arrival, to hear that cackling mad laugh and breathy chuckle after a joke, to feel soft lips pressed against his body when the desperation became to hard to hold back, then finally being it made him want to search for plane tickets as soon as he could. A giddy feeling formed in his chest as his heart skittered, a warm sensation that brought heat to his cheeks hidden in the fog of the shower. His lips couldn’t help tilting upwards, shaking his head at his own thoughts as he washed his hair, letting his imagination run wild for the rest of his shower about two chaotic friends he really couldn’t stop himself from adoring, thinking of everything they could do together in and outside of the bedroom.

And if he did book himself a plane ticket for Canada that night, well, _no one had to know._

**Author's Note:**

> This,,, was certainly a lot, and yeah, Brian does lowkey get infatuated with the way Evan treats Jonathon like he's his world, because I'm a big ass sap. I was really excited to post this after working on it for a week. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. I'll probably share more H20vanoss, when I have time to write! *+:꒰◍•ᴗ•◍꒱:+* We'll seeee!~
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <333


End file.
